JEDWARD fanfiction Complicated
by vita wardhani
Summary: have you ever heard 'bout triangle love! I made this story using the Jedward as players. I hope you like it


Today is 5 year I moved to Ireland. Yes, I moved because my parents were assigned. It's so hard. But I must leave my native country, Indonesia ..

"Duuuu ... duuu. Braaak "I descended the stairs in a hurry and because I'm not careful, the book that I take it falls . I quickly picked it up. I ran through the dining room, without knowing my parents were there.

"Vitaaa .. you must breakfast first" Mom shout out to me.

I stopped and turned to mom, I'm trying to smile and walks over to mom and dad. I drank milk only half of it, then I ran out of the house.

I know my parents wonder to me because they never saw me in hurried. Yes. My Lateness is because I have to work on my script until late at night. I hear my daddy said "be careful on the street!"

I glance at my watch, it was already shows a 9:10 o'clock. It seem i have half an hour late. I ran hard to the bus stop. In my mind I said, 'I hope Mr. Mark did not scold me' I pray that the possibility of worse will not happen.

"Biiimp .. Biiiimp ... "

I turned towards the sound is coming from. I frowned. I catch my breath.

"Need a ride?" Said one on the car

I approached the car and looked inside. It turned out two of the famous naughty twin boys in high school. I have not had time to answer their questions, one of the guys who do not drive out of the car and opened the door for me. The guy looked at me, I stared back at him. I find sincerity there! Oh my God!

"Thanks!" I said quietly and then get into the car, the guy closed the back door. Then he sat on the place.

"Why are you late?" Said John the guy who was driving. John just got a driver's license, he's show a little off his driving skills to me.

"It's all because I was overtime all night to work on my script. Never mind! I do not want to discuss it! Just Driving! "I said disgust

"Hahaha .. are you sure that your script will be accepted? I've been able to imagine what will happen! So funny! "Added John

I hit John's head softly "you pissed me off"

I see that Edward just chuckled, he was very cool. I wonder why John is very different to him.

Not feel the conversation in the car makes the car we ride arrived at the front of the publication. When I was about to go down the car, now it is turn to John who down first to open the door for me. Unfortunately, Edward is more faster.

"Thanks" I said again.

Edward back at me with a smile, he did not say anything. John is apparently not happy about this situation, he coughed. It made Me And Edward realize there are still John between us.

In my mind I said, 'John! You're broke a romantic scene! '

"Oh .. mmm .. sorry John! Okay, I'll go. Wish me luck! "I said

"Ok! Do not let me and Edward feel worth to drive you" Shouts John. Whether he intended to make fun of me or not

"If you do not willingly to drive me just say it," I replied stubbornly

"Vita .. good luck! "Edward said simply. I'm silent to hear it and freezes as if I was hypnotized. Now I know why Edward was destined not talkative like John.

"Ahh .. yeah! Thanks "

I glance at my watch, I was late 45 minutes! As Quick as a flash I ran into without the said goodbye to the twins

~(^*)~

I waited long enough in the Mr. Mark room waited for the results to be expressed Mr. Mark. While waiting for him, I look around the room, I saw a frame of photo. I grabbed it, there are photo with his family. Women who besides Mr. Mark I think it was his wife. His wife did not like European women, her face like Asian women. My eyes turned to the 2 little boys are cute.

"You wait a long time?" Said Mr. Mark, made me gasped and put back on the frame

I do not answer, just nodded slowly

"I will not say much. Congratulations on your idea here. Brilliant! "He said

"Thank You" I said, a minute later a state of silence. I'm confused about the way his mind, what it means to silence me like this. "about my book ..."

"We will publish your manuscript into a novel" said Mr. Mark interrupted me

"Really?"

"Congratulations!" He said

I came out of the room and ran to the toilet. For some reason in a happy moment like this, why my tears flow?. Perhaps, this is called a happy tears. Instantly, I remembered the words John said ' Do not let me and Edward feel worth to drive you' I immediately called John.

"John? Did the two of you can go out with me tonight? "I said and still wiping my tears away

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? "John seemed know that I'm crying

"What? Oh! Anyway you guys should come! I'm waiting for you at the café! "

"Ok!"

I pressed the end call button, I can not imagine their faces when I tell my success

* at the café *.

"Vita .. what's wrong with you? Why are you crying "John asked me

"No, I'm fine. Mmm .. where is Edward?, "I realized Edward was not with John

"He can not come" said John briefly

"Oh," suddenly i felt weak and undo my intention to tell

"What is it? There seems to be that want you to say? "John frowned

"My book will be publish!" I said

"Congratulations! You're great! "He said, holding my hand. For a moment our eyes met each other. I became uncomfortable. "is it your manuscript files?" Said John break the atmosphere. He grabbed a stack of paper on my side. He began to read it word for word "you're kidding! It's Indonesian! How can I understand? "

"I worked two times, I have to translate the original text that I made into English!" I said

"I have a present for you. Close your eyes! "Command John

I was overjoyed when he heard a gift. Immediately I closed my eyes.

"Open!" Said John

I found a bunch of roses. I smiled with pleasure. For the first time I got a surprise like this. "Thank you! It's beautiful! "

Suddenly John closer his face to me "pop" he kissed my cheek. I just can be quiet and not say anything. I glance over at John, he smiled at me. I wanted to reply, but I was too shy.

~ (^ _ *) ~

A week later my books have been published. I want to show off my work to the twins, so I decided to visit them

"Tok tok .." I knocked on the door

Edward opened the door "Oh hi Vita! Long time no see you! What is it? "She said

"Ya .. I'm busy. Here you go, I want you first to read this book "I said, offering a thick book

"Thanks!"

"Hey! Oh my god! Your book has been published! Here let me read! I'm the first person who read this book!" all of a sudden, John came and took the book from Edward's hand. I could see Edward rolled his eyes to see John's behavior.

"Let's celebrate it together!" Said John

"No John! She already had an appointment with me, I asked her to accompany me today " Edward cut

John glanced at me, I did not dare to glare so I just looked down.

"Come on .. I'm ready! We're off! "Edward said, pulling my hand

"Huh? But there is something that I want to say to you two" I want to explain my arrival in to their house. I want to say that next week I will back to Indonesia. My parents job in Ireland have been exhausted.

Edward held my hand very strong, I tried to take it off "Ed .. it hurts! "

Edward loosen his grip. Wonder with the intention of Edward I said "Hey! What do you mean? Where do you want me to go? "Of course, a little tight voice

"Huh? I do not know! "Said Edward

"Ed! You're joking! "I said

"Quiet! We will walk along the city! Call your parents now and say to them you will go home rather late at night! Says if you're with me! I guess they do not worry "said Edward long

"What?" I kept my forehead wrinkled. I took a deep breath and begin to obey what Edward said

"why so long? Before it's night! The weather is getting cold, do not you? "Edward offend me

I did not answer. Edward words ringing on my head. Yes, now I'm getting cold. Edward started to walk and left me, but I just silent and rubbed my hand and blow it to get warm. I saw Edward looking back, he approached me.

"Here" said Edward a bit shy. He grasped one of my hand and put it to the pocket of his jacket. "Next time bring your gloves or something!"

I sigh, "Hey! I'll bring gloves if you told me earlier if we are going out! You'll dead! "

"Stop it! Let's go! "Edward ignores me

Continuing the journey I asked Edward "Ed .. tell me, why do you ask me to go out with you suddenly? "

"Tell me why you keep asking that? Quiet!" Said Edward did not look to me at all

"Ed! Just say it? It's not hard to tell "

"Okay! Last week you were with John! "

"What is wrong? Why do not you come then? "I sent a question repeatedly to him . "ooooorr ..." I looked at Edward and chuckled. I saw Edward glance at me. "Hahaha ... are you jealous?" I laughed so loud to Edward

"No! Hey go back! I do not want to go out with you again! "Edward evasive

"Edward? Vita?" Greets someone in front of us. of course, it makes me and Edward stop.

"John? what are You doing here? "Said Edward furious

"Vita .. can you Go back? your parents worried about you. They call you again and again but your cell phone is off" said John

I quickly reached into my bag and check my phone. I just grinned. Edward looked at me grimly.

"Let's go home" said John

Without thinking I walked to the direction of John. "Eh?" My hands are still concerns in the hands of Edward. Spontaneous John was thinking that we are holding hands during the trip. 'Oh god! I was so embarrassed! I talk to myself

"Come on John, we go home! Thanks for everything! "

"That's what friends are for" John showed his smile

"John, you're more than just a friend to me" I said spontaneously

Edward immediately left me and John. I do not know why he's so strange today. I tried to remember 'what I said is wrong? So Edward immediately gone?' Yeah! I just realized 'you're more than just friends to me this' this sentence maybe made Edward angry

I immediately ran over to Edward "Ed Ed ... Ed ... wait!" I yelled so loud

luckily Edward stopped because I've had enough to run "Ed .. sorry! It seems you misunderstood! "

"Misunderstanding? Come on you guys please do not mind me! You two can bulid a relationships. Because of me you two are not feel free right? You must hate me" said Edward

I'm running out of words, once my mouth is locked. 'Oh god! I wanted to explain my feelings to him '

John followed us, "Ed! Give her a chance to explain! "

Edward starts continued to walking "I Love you Edward!" I say spontaneously again, I immediately shut my mouth

Edward turned to me, I hope he's came over. I was wrong, he actually ran faster than before.

'Edward.. I love the way you make me happy only with a small thing! You misunderstood! For me John is a bestfriend' I said slowly

John tried to comfort me by wiping my tears. "Vita ... stop crying, you know that this event also made me realize that the girl I loved is likes someone else"

~(*_^)~

John slammed the door of his room "Edward you're shit!" John hit the head of Edward

Edward confused why John hit him "John! Why are you hit me? "

"I hit you to make you conscious! You've hurt Vita! Go to her and apologize to her! "Snapped John

"John ... the incident was a week ago, I'm sure she'd forgotten. Well, of course it must be thanks to your help! "Edward replied easily

"I told you to apologize and ask her do not go!" John rocked up his brother's body

"Go? What? "

"She will back to Indonesia, she did not ..." John has not had time to explain, Edward drove out. he ran toward my house. However, I earlier left home.

On the way, Edward constantly calling me. I wonder what is should do, I accept or leave me alone. But, I do not want to look painful.

"Hello? Ed? "I say

"Vita .. please do not go "asked Edward

"I have to go ... Tuuut .. tuuut .. tuuut .. "Suddenly conversation is cut because my phone getting low of battery

With a doubt I walked in. Should I wait for John and Edward to say goodbye? I decided to wait for them until ten minutes. But could they come? I convinced my steps

"Vitaaaa!" I heard someone call my name, yeah I'm hallucinating

"Vitaaaa! Please do not go! "I looked where the voice was coming

Well, Edward was in front of me at this time. I'm confused as hell, what makes Edward here. I just stand in front of him. I gasped when I heard "I Love You. Please stay by my side!" from Edward lips

I looked down, I could not help laughing. "Edward! What's the matter? "

"What? I say I love you! do not you understand?" Edward tried to assured me. "aku cinta kamu!" Said Edward with the Indonesian language, it means I love you

'Oh my God! Edward express it in Indonesian! the word that Edward say in Indonesian is more felt in my heart

"Why are you silent? Do You want to be my girlfriend?" asked Edward, I saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Ed? I do not know! You say it all of a sudden! You're always did it" I replied

"Vita just say it. Do you love me? "

"Yes" I said quietly

Edward grabbed both my hands, then pulled me into his arms. I tried to let it go, I feel ashamed in front of lots of people passing by at the airport

"Edward! Let me go! My flight will leave! My parents were already waiting for me in Indonesia! "

"Noo! Promise me you'll come back to Ireland? "

"I will not promise! you the one who should have promised to visit me!" I said

Edward let go of his arms "yeah! I promise! Well wait for me! "

I smiled, I went to see John. I do not even know John was there from the earlier "John I'm waiting for you too!"

John also smiles back. I took my suitcase and waved my hand to them.


End file.
